King of Sorrow
by So.Bubule
Summary: Ils ne se parlaient pas vraiment. Ne se regardaient pas non plus. Mais ils écoutaient. Il y avait ce paquet de cigarette, et ce briquet, et cette lettre, et ce t-shirt... Et le silence qui en disait long sur ce qu'ils ressentaient au plus profond d'eux...


**King of Sorrow**

_Ploc… Ploc… __Ploc…_

C'était comme une musique triste, un rythme monocorde et solitaire qui résonnait sur les murs carrelés. A intervalle régulier une goute d'eau claire s'évadait du robinet et s'écrasait sur le fond de l'immense baignoire des préfets, le son rebondissant dans la pièce vide. La lumière tamisée se reflétait dans les gouttelettes d'eau ainsi que dans les dernières bulles mauves qui éclataient une à une de la plus grande à la plus petite. Sur le rebord de la baignoire était posée une bulle particulièrement fascinante, elle tremblait dangereusement à chaque coup d'air et glissait un peu plus vers le fond émaillée de la baignoire mais résistait, s'obstinait à ne pas se briser. Elle s'accrochait à la baignoire comme on peut s'accrocher à une vie, se battant pour elle, pour quelques seconde de plus avant de disparaitre.

Lily lui porta le coup de grâce, elle souffla d'un coup sec sur la bulle qui ne résista pas plus longtemps. Elle dispersa dans les airs un halo de fumée violette à l'odeur de lilas comme une dernière trace d'existence. Lily regardait les vapeurs du parfum s'évaporer avant de poser à nouveau son menton sur son avant-bras. Cela faisait bientôt vingt minutes qu'elle observait les derniers vestiges de son bain se détruire ou l'eau s'échapper de la robinetterie mal fermée pour disparaitre dans le siphon. Ses yeux avaient fixé cette bulle jusqu'à sa dernière seconde, jusqu'à ce qu'elle décide qu'elle n'en valait pas la peine et qu'elle la tue pour de bon. En réalité Lily ne regardait pas vraiment ces bulles, elle réfléchissait intensivement.

De loin on pouvait dire que c'était « un jour sans », une de ces journées où le moral n'est pas là. Mais seulement voila, Lily se l'avouait ce n'était pas la première fois de l'année ou du mois ou de la semaine. Depuis quelques temps elle sentait que quelque chose n'allait pas alors pour oublier, repousser l'inévitable crise elle s'était plongée complètement dans ses cours, dans ses devoirs de préfète, bougeant sans cesse, s'occupant même les jours de repos. Elle voulait à tout prix ne pas réfléchir, parce que réfléchir lui ferait du mal elle le savait. Mais ce soir elle était surement arrivée au point de non retour, elle s'était faite piégée. Réfléchir est une chose dangereuse.

Elle avait enfilé ses sous-vêtements distraitement puis quand était venu le tour de son t-shirt elle avait perdu le fil, s'était accroupie sur le bord de la baignoire et s'était souvenu d'un jour d'été où avec Severus ils avaient parlé des heures assis sur une balançoire, ce jour où ce même t-shirt s'était accroché à la chaine de fer et s'était déchiré. A l'époque elle ne pouvait pas faire de magie, et lui non plus alors le trou qui était apparu sur le coté gauche du vêtement n'avait pas pu être reprit. Elle avait rit en répétant que ça lui donnait un petit air rebelle comme les vêtements à la mode Moldue et une fois rentrée chez elle, elle n'avait pas eu l'envie de réparer les dégâts. C'était avant, il y a longtemps. Aujourd'hui elle ne le mettait plus que pour dormir, et encore. Aujourd'hui il n'y aurait plus d'après midi entier à flâner sur une balançoire. Aujourd'hui elle ne discutait plus avec Severus de tout et de rien. Aujourd'hui il n'était plus que Rogue, et elle n'avait plus d'ami.

Cinq années de sa vie s'évaporaient comme les bulles mauves, et les quelques traces qu'elles laissaient, les souvenirs, faisaient au fond beaucoup plus de mal que de bien. C'était comme ces goutes qui s'échappaient les unes après les autres du robinet, elle n'avait plus rien, tout filait entre ses doigts. Les autres filles ont peur des araignées ou des rats. Elle c'était de la solitude. Et à cet instant elle n'avait jamais été aussi seule. Instinctivement ses bras se resserrèrent autour de ses genoux et elle enfonça sa tête dans le creux qu'ils formaient. Depuis combien de temps n'avait-elle pas parlé à quelqu'un ? Vraiment parler, pas seulement échanger des idées sur un devoir, ou partager une plaisanterie futile. Elle pensa aux filles de son dortoir avec qui elle dormait chaque soir, partageait la même salle de bain mais qui au fond ne la connaissaient pas. Elles étaient certes adorables, elles riaient souvent ensemble le soir et parlaient des garçons dès qu'elles en avaient l'occasion, mais c'était tout. Elles étaient des copines, des camarades, pas vraiment des amies. Elle n'avait jamais dit ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur à Marlene, n'avait jamais parlé de sa famille à Siobhan, à Perséphone ou à Dorcas… Jamais.

Lily était entrée à Poudlard avec Severus, avec son meilleur ami, et stupidement elle n'avait pas voulu aller plus loin. Elle savait qu'au final elle pouvait compter sur les filles, mais c'était différent, quand l'école était terminée elle rentrait chez elle avec Severus, et n'entendait plus parler d'elles avant la rentrée. Severus avait été comme un pilier, un lien entre son enfance et le monde des sorciers quelqu'un qui lui rappelait toujours où était sa place. Et en fin de compte il avait rempli son rôle à la perfection quand il avait hurlé devant toute l'école qu'elle n'était qu'une Sang-de-Bourbe. Alors tout s'était effondré. Si la blessure avait été cuisante sur l'instant avec le temps elle avait empirée, lentement et silencieusement. Ce n'était pas vraiment l'insulte le problème, c'était le geste, le fait que presque toute l'école ait été présente, mais surtout c'était lui, son meilleur ami. Elle s'était construite autour de Severus Rogue, elle lui avait donné toute la confiance qui lui restait après que sa sœur l'ait rejeté, et pour quoi ? Pour n'être que trois petits mots, trois mots qui rendaient la situation impardonnable.

Elle avait voulu passer outre, excuser Severus et tout oublier pour que les choses ne changent pas. C'était le chemin de la facilité, de la tranquillité et peut être qu'au fond ça aurait été mieux pour tout le monde, mais une infime partie d'elle s'était révolté. Il ne lui restait pratiquement plus rien, si ce n'est un semblant de fierté, et elle comptait bien la conserver intacte. Elle avait réussit pour le moment, malgré ses peurs et la solitude. Elle faisait en sorte de garder la tête haute dans les couloirs, et se félicitait lorsque Rogue passait prés d'elle et qu'elle n'affichait que de l'indifférence. Elle se consolait en se disant qu'elle n'avait peut-être plus d'amis mais que lui était devenu bien mal entouré. Avery et Mulciber lui donnaient de plus en plus la nausée, quant à Bulstrod elle avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter ses remarques déplacées lors des réunions de préfets. Lorsqu'elle les voyait elle se demandait toujours comment le garçon qu'elle avait connu pouvait avoir tellement changé pour être vu avec cette racaille. Peut-être était-ce à cause de la maison Serpentard. Lily n'avait jamais eu de réels apriori sur les différentes maisons, mais aujourd'hui après tant d'actes vils et horribles de la part de ses élèves, entendre Slughorn dire haut et fort qu'elle aurait dû en faire partie l'écœurait presque d'elle-même.

Elle entendit le _plouf_ de la sirène du tableau qui sortait de son eau puis le silence. Elle résonna qu'elle devait bien à un moment retourner à la tour, il devait se faire tard et son lit l'attendait. Demain allait être une journée compliquée. Elle allait avoir besoin de toute sa volonté pour ne pas paraitre faible devant les autres, parce que demain était l'anniversaire de Severus, et elle devait l'ignorer…

Elle renifla et se rendit compte qu'elle pleurait depuis un moment. Elle frotta ses yeux avec hargne sur ses bras sans relever la tête. Pourquoi fallait-il qu'elle pleure ? Pourquoi après des mois fallait-il qu'elle ait encore si mal ? Elle devrait avoir l'habitude, non ? Sa sœur avait déjà commencé à lui broyer le cœur alors qu'il y ait un deuxième bourreau ou non qu'est-ce que ça changeait ? Elle avait beau essayé de se raccrocher à quelque chose c'était comme si toutes ses prises la faisaient tomber encore plus profondément… Oui, réfléchir fait mal. Il n'y avait rien pour qu'elle puisse s'arrêter, rien que le silence de la salle de bain, le silence…

Le silence ? Elle releva la tête pour regarder le robinet. Plus aucune goute ne s'en échappait. Elle fronça les sourcils et sentit une présence à sa gauche. Elle se tourna croyant voir un fantôme mais elle sursauta et manqua de tomber dans la baignoire vide quand ses yeux rencontrèrent ceux extrêmement vivants de Sirius Black. Il sursauta lui aussi mais s'empressa de lui attraper le poignet pour l'empêcher de tomber. Il avait l'air légèrement paniqué, mais pas autant que Lily. Les questions se bousculaient dans sa tête : depuis combien de temps était-il là ? Pourquoi était-il là ? Mais surtout, comment avait-il fait pour entrer ?

« Tu m'as fait peur Sirius ! » s'exclama-t-elle toujours sur le coup de la surprise.

Il se redressa d'un coup, toute trace de panique évaporée et la regarda de haut, fronçant les sourcils. «_ Je_ t'ai fait peur ? Tu étais à deux doigts de t'écraser dans la baignoire ! » répliqua-t-il avec dédain.

« Ça ne serait pas arrivé si tu n'étais pas là ! » rétorqua-t-elle sur le même ton.

Ils se toisèrent quelques instants interminables jusqu'à ce que Sirius cligne des yeux et détourne son regard en rougissant légèrement. Lily se rendit compte alors de sa position et du peu de vêtement qu'elle portait. Elle s'empressa de couvrir le plus possible ses jambes en les rentrant dans son t-shirt, ça lui était égal d'élargir le tissu du moment que Sirius n'avait plus dans son champs de vision sa peau. Il avait toute fois eu la délicatesse de paraitre gêné et fixait obstinément un point sur le mur carrelé en face d'eux. Lily en profita pour l'observer, il portait une simple chemise dont les manches étaient remontées, un jean, de vieilles baskets aux lacets à moitié faits et elle eut presque envie de sourire en pensant que lui qui était un héritier d'une grande famille de sorciers pouvait aisément passer inaperçu dans l'Angleterre moldue. Il serrait dans son poing un parchemin froissé, et elle comprit qu'il n'était pas là pour se laver mais pour réfléchir lui aussi. Il lui jeta un regard en coin et soupira quand il comprit qu'elle ne comptait pas partir. Résigné il sortit de sa poche de jean un paquet de cigarette et en sortit une avec les dents puis se tourna vers Lily et lui tendit le paquet sans un mot. Elle le regarda avec étonnement mais prit tout de même une cigarette avec une main hésitante. Il rangea le paquet et s'assit prés de Lily sur le rebord, ses jambes à l'intérieur de la baignoire puis lui passa un briquet moldu et la regarda allumer sa cigarette avant de prendre le briquet toujours allumé et de calquer ses gestes, inspirant profondément sur le bâton de tabac. Avec un coup sec, il ferma le capuchon du zippo et le _clang_ se répercuta sur les murs quand il le rangea dans la même poche que le paquet.

C'était étrange de fumer avec Sirius Black dans la salle de bain des préfets. Ils ne se parlaient pas, faisaient comme si l'autre n'était pas là, tout ce qui les intéressait s'était le mégot entre leurs doigts. Lily inspirait au maximum à chaque bouffée jusqu'à ce qu'elle sente que sa gorge se crispe, puis elle patientait, assimilait chaque particule de tabac et lorsqu'elle se décidait à recracher sa fumée il ne sortait de sa bouche qu'un simple halo blanchâtre voire transparent. Sirius lui opérait d'une toute autre façon, il prenait de petites bouffées qu'il avalait, gardait en lui quelques secondes avant de souffler une fumée épaisse qui dessinait des arabesques dans l'air. Fatalement, Lily arriva au bout de sa cigarette avant Sirius et elle l'écrasa sans ménagement sur un des carreaux blancs entre eux. Il la regarda faire puis souffla sa fumée sur un coté avant de s'adresser à elle.

« T'en veux une autre ? »

Elle fit non de la tête sans le regarder et posa son menton sur un de ses genoux qu'elle entoura de ses bras. Elle sentait son regard sur elle et ferma les yeux pour faire le vide. Pourquoi était-il ici bordel ? Il voyait bien qu'elle n'allait pas bien, cela ne lui venait-il pas à l'esprit qu'elle avait envie d'être tranquille, seule ? Seule. A cette pensé elle étouffa un sanglot et pria pour que Sirius ne se lève pas en fin de compte. Même s'il ne disait rien, ne faisait rien, il fallait qu'il reste.

« Écoute Evans, je sais pas trop comment consoler une fille alors si tu pouvais ne pas pleurer, ça nous éviterait des mauvais moments à tous les deux. »

Elle ouvrit les yeux et se tourna vers lui, il semblait contrarié et soucieux. Elle le regarda se frotter les tempes, écraser sa cigarette prés de la sienne et enfin il fixa le mur en face d'eux les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée. Ses yeux descendirent sur le parchemin qui dépassait de sa poche et elle put distinguer les mots « impardonnable », « honte », « Noël » et « héritage » tracés dans une écriture fine et pincée légèrement italique. Elle devina sans peine que ce devait être une lettre de sa famille, tout le monde savait plus ou moins bien que Sirius ne s'entendait pas avec le reste des Black, et elle se demanda ce qui avait put arriver à Noël pour que si tôt après le retour des vacances ses parents lui envoient leur mécontentement. Elle ne lui posa pas la question toute fois et tourna la tête pour fixer un point devant elle comme lui.

« Je savais pas que tu fumais. »

Il cligna des yeux et se tourna vers elle comme s'il venait de se souvenir qu'elle était encore là. « C'est le paquet de James » lui dit-il en haussant les épaules. « Et toi alors ? »

Elle haussa les épaules elle aussi mais ne lui répondit pas. Ils y eu à nouveau le silence dans la salle de bain, et Lily se dit que cette situation était ridicule. Ils étaient là tous les deux à s'ignorer alors qu'ils allaient mal. Mais voila, Lily n'avait pas envie d'épancher son cœur devant Sirius Black, et elle se doutait bien que lui non plus n'avait pas envie qu'elle le fasse. Elle se dit aussi qu'il ne parlerait pas de ses problèmes aussi facilement, néanmoins elle lui posa enfin une des questions qui lui brulait les lèvres :

« Comment as-tu fait pour entrer ? »

« Remus m'a donné le mot de passe. » lui répondit-il en secouant la tête avec un air exaspéré comme si sa réponse était évidente.

« Oui, mais maintenant, comment as-tu fait pour entrer alors que je suis ici ? »

« Sérieusement Evans, on s'en fout ! Je suis là, tu es là, on fait avec, si ca te gène, tu me laisse la place. »

« Non. » souffla-t-elle butée. Finalement elle n'avait plus trop envie de savoir pourquoi il allait mal. Elle ne le regardait toujours pas mais elle l'entendit souffler et allumer son briquet puis elle sentit l'odeur de sa cigarette. Elle adorait l'odeur d'une cigarette fraichement allumée et inspira le plus possible puis ferma les yeux. C'était comme ce jour où elle s'était disputer avec sa sœur et qu'elle était sorti de la maison pour respirer. C'était étrange mais la fumée de cigarette lui faisait cet effet, elle avait l'impression que sa tête se vidait, ça l'empêchait de réfléchir. Elle revoyait la scène très nettement, elle se revoyait claquer la porte d'entré, s'asseoir sur un banc et tousser lorsque pour la première fois elle inspira la nicotine. Le garçon qui partageait le banc avec elle avait rit puis était parti quand Severus était arrivé… Severus…

« Pourquoi t'es là ? » demanda Sirius.

Lily se tourna brusquement vers lui et le regarda avec des yeux pleins de surprise et de stupéfaction. Il avait relevé son genou gauche et avait posé son bras dessus, il tenait sa cigarette de la main droite entre le pouce et le majeur. Il la regardait fixement comme s'il cherchait des réponses même dans son silence. Il avait l'air intéressé, et s'était ça le plus terrifiant. Distraitement il passa sa main dans ses cheveux noirs et Lily se reteint de sourire quand elle pensa qu'au fond il n'avait pas conscience de toute l'élégance qu'il dégageait. Certains pourraient penser que c'était un calculateur, mais depuis longtemps Lily avec compris que Sirius ne faisait pas vraiment exprès d'être comme il était, c'était naturel. Il leva un sourcil impatient et elle détourna les yeux, préfèrent regarder le fond de la baignoire cette fois. Elle sentait toujours son regard et elle conclue qu'il fallait mieux qu'elle lui réponde honnêtement, sinon ils n'allaient pas s'en sortir.

« C'est l'anniversaire de Rogue demain. » souffla-t-elle au bout d'un moment, les yeux toujours baissés.

Elle le vit s'agiter du coin de l'œil, il releva la tête et elle l'entendit grogner, puis siffler, puis souffler, et elle se décida à se tourner vers lui. Il semblait mécontent, et n'arrêtait pas de secouer la tête comme si quelque chose lui échappait, il prit une bouffée de sa cigarette presque consumée et la recracha aussitôt. Il se tourna vers elle les sourcils froncés et la mâchoire crispée c'était comme si il cherchait ses mots dans un flot de questions.

« Et alors ? » finit-il enfin par cracher.

« Alors rien. » répondit-elle dans un murmure. Elle avait du mal à l'admettre, mais c'était ainsi, demain était un jour comme un autre, et elle se sentait vide.

« Sans déconner Evans, qu'est-ce que tu foutais avec Servillus ? A quoi il te servait ? » son ton était féroce, elle avait l'impression d'être réprimandée et il avait raison, que faisait-elle avec Severus ?

« C'était mon ami. »

« Mon cul ! » s'exclama-t-il en écrasant sa cigarette avec les autres.

« Tu comprendrais pas… » elle était fatiguée, et elle espéra qu'il ne lui demande pas de justement lui expliquer, elle n'était pas sure d'en avoir la force…

« Non Evans, toi, tu comprends pas ! Alors tais-toi deux minutes et écoute bien, parce que moi je sais, et tu veux que je te dise, tout le monde sait, sauf toi. Y a une chose que tu vas devoir entrer dans ton crane de rouquine, c'est que l'amitié entre un mec et une nana ça n'existe pas ! »

C'était ferme et catégorique. Lily cligna des yeux, pour la première fois depuis juin elle entendait autre chose sur Severus. Toutes les personnes qui avaient tenté de la consoler lui avaient répété qu'il n'était pas bien pour elle, qu'il était mauvais, vile, et surtout qu'il la considérait comme une moins que rien. Mais jamais elle n'aurait pensé qu'un jour Sirius Black aborderait le problème sous cet angle, comme on l'aurait fait avec n'importe qui.

« On n'a plus huit ans Evans. Tu peux pas imaginer deux minutes un type comme Rogue partager autant de choses avec une nana comme toi sans avoir une ou deux idées qui lui passe dans la tête. Et tu sais quoi ? C'est normal ! Même si dans le cas de Servillus, il a carrément dû en baver la nuit… »

Elle s'apprêtait à lui répondre mais ne trouva rien à dire. Elle était bouche bée. Et il continuait son discours, avec des grands gestes de sa main droite, et elle n'arrivait pas à décider s'il parlait pour elle ou pour lui.

« Son problème c'est pas ton sang, ou une autre connerie, c'est juste que t'as pas écarté les cuisses ! Bordel, ca se voyait comme un Souafle qu'il en pinçait pour toi, t'as pas remarqué peut-être ? Chez Slughorn c'était à gerber tellement il te bouffait… »

Elle sentait sa gorge se serrer pour une raison qui lui était inconnue. Non, elle n'avait rien vu ! Comment aurait-elle pu imaginer que son meilleur ami avait de telles pensées pour elle ? Les larmes montèrent subitement, elle avait beau essayer de se retenir, rien n'y faisait elle n'arrivait pas à emmagasiner ce que Sirius lui disait et s'empêcher de pleurer. C'était trop d'un coup.

« Soyons clair, je défends pas ce connard. Je dis juste que ce qui s'est passé était inévitable. Sois contente que ce soit arrivé devant la moitié de l'école et pas dans un couloir entre vous deux ! Alors arrête de te prendre la tête pour lui Evans et grandis ! »

Elle sentit ses larmes couler le long de ses joues sans pour autant les essuyer. Elle n'était ni triste ni en colère, elle ne savait pas trop dans quel état elle se trouvait mais une chose était sure c'était qu'elle s'accrochait comme une damnée au regard de Sirius. Il se tenait droit devant elle, toujours avec ce faux air hautain mais sa respiration était agitée, il était comme essoufflé. Il ne bougea pas une seule seconde, restant là à la regarder pleurer, et même si il ne faisait rien pour l'apaiser ses yeux cherchaient le quelconque signe de malaise. Mais il n'y en avait pas. Il souffla encore une fois et se détourna d'elle pour allumer une autre cigarette. Elle le regarda avec reconnaissance, ça aurait été horrible qu'il la console, l'idée même était absurde il l'avait prévenue. Mais malgré tout elle se sentait redevable, il lui avait permis d'envisager son problème sous un jour nouveau. Elle n'excusait pas Rogue, mais elle voulait croire qu'elle n'était pas vraiment la brebis galeuse, même si c'était faux elle voulait y croire.

« C'est à cause de cette lettre que tu es là ? » demanda-t-elle subitement. Elle voulait savoir, et peut-être qu'elle lui rendrait l'appareil.

Il plissa les yeux alors qu'il tirait sur le filtre de sa cigarette. Elle l'observa garder la fumée en lui comme s'il se forçait à tout absorber, puis il sortit la lettre de sa poche et la déplia. Elle ne voulu pas regarder le parchemin, par décence mais aussi pour ne pas paraitre trop curieuse alors ses yeux restèrent collés au profil de Sirius. Il prit une inspiration puis une autre. Elle devina qu'il ne savait pas par où commencer quand à nouveau sa mâchoire se serra et que ses sourcils se froncèrent.

« C'est une lettre de mon père. Il me répudie officiellement. »

Elle ne commenta pas, et le laissa respirer profondément à nouveau, il avait oublié sa cigarette, semblait-il, qui se consumait silencieusement.

« Dès la fin du mois, lorsque j'aurais dix-sept ans, je n'aurais plus rien des Black. C'est pas comme si ça m'intéressait de toute façon… »

Il enfonça la lettre dans sa poche, la froissant un peu plus, et fixa devant lui le regard buté. La fumée de la cigarette volait entre eux deux, tournant, vacillant. Lily cherchait ce qui pourrait l'aider, mais elle ne voyait pas très bien. En même temps ils ne se connaissaient pas très bien, elle ne s'était jamais vraiment intéressée à lui, et ce devait être réciproque.

« Je suis désolée. » lui dit-elle doucement.

Il se tourna vers elle avec étonnement, mais ne dit rien. Elle n'avait pas à être désolée pour lui puisque lui même ne semblait pas l'être, mais elle se souvenait trop bien de ce sentiment qui avait suivit le mois de juin, celui qui veut que rien ne nous atteigne, que l'on se sente fort et débarrassé d'un poids. Seulement, elle le savait, la place que laissait ce poids en partant se transformait en vide immense. Elle n'imaginait même pas la place que laissait une famille que l'on perd… Elle en avait presque le vertige et bêtement elle eut mal pour lui. L'empathie était un gros problème. Il dut comprendre et hocha la tête doucement, toujours sans un mot. A cet instant ils se rendirent compte qu'ils étaient tous les deux sur le même bateau. Ils étaient seuls. Lily plus que lui, c'était certain puisqu'il avait les autres Maraudeurs, et qu'elle se retrouvait à jongler d'un monde à l'autre. Mais ils avaient perdu quelque chose et ils se comprenaient.

Le silence tomba à nouveau dans la salle de bain mais cette fois il n'était ni pesant, ni mal à l'aise. Ils ne se parlaient pas mais ne s'ignoraient pas vraiment non plus. C'était idiot mais Lily avait envie de croire qu'elle partageait cet instant avec Sirius, même si demain ils ne se disaient plus rien, elle voulait croire que pendant ces quelques minutes elle avait un compagnon dans son infortune.

« Moi aussi je suis désolé. » soupira Sirius les yeux dans le vague.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre qu'il se levait déjà. Il fit disparaitre les mégots sur le rebord de la baignoire et se tourna rapidement traversant la pièce en quelques enjambées.

Elle l'appela et il se retourna légèrement. Elle pouvait distinguer son sourcil relevé en signe d'interrogation et elle se demanda aussi pourquoi elle essayait de le retenir parce que le remercier était inutile. Elle eut néanmoins une idée, elle allait jouer comme lui sur son terrain, et ensemble ils fermeraient peut être cette page, cette entrevue dans la salle de bain.

« Si tu veux, on fait comme si on s'était pas vu, et on garde tout ça pour nous. » lui dit-elle avec un sourire qu'elle voulait espiègle mais qui, elle s'en doutait, devait paraitre bien triste.

Il tourna complètement la tête vers elle et la regarda avec amusement. Elle regrettait presque de lui proposer d'oublier ce qui c'était passer. Il lui fit un clin d'œil complice et acquiesça d'un signe de tête avant de se tourner et d'ouvrir le portrait. Elle s'attendait à ce qu'il sorte et disparaisse, mais au lieu de cela il leva son pouce et lui fit signe de sortir avec lui. Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds et se leva rapidement. Elle se souvint qu'elle n'était pas encore habillée totalement et passa en vitesse son pantalon de pyjama derrière le paravent où étaient posées ses affaires. Elle le rejoignit sans poser de question et il ferma le portrait derrière eux faisant résonner le _clic_ de la serrure dans le couloir désert. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la tour Gryffondor, n'écoutant que le bruit de leurs pas, puis elle entendit un rire et se tourna vers Sirius. Il la regardait et se moquait très certainement d'elle. Elle voulu lui demander ce qui pouvait être si drôle mais il la coupa.

« Cool ton t-shirt Lily. » articula-t-il entre deux rires en pointant le fameux trou sur le coté gauche de son vêtement. Elle baissa les yeux et se rendit compte qu'il était encore plus élargit, elle soupira et sourit à son tour.

Peut-être qu'elle le mettrait plus souvent maintenant.

* * *

><p>Hello every budies!<p>

Petit édit, j'ai fait quelques modifs, et je repasserais pour editer les fautes.

Sinon toujours déménagement, et oui cet Os est toujours étrange mais il me tenait à cœur. J'avais vraiment envie de mettre en scène ces deux là parce que je trouve qu'ils se ressemblent vachement... Et puis j'avais envie de montrer ce qui pourrait être une jolie complicité (ne disons pas amitié ;D) entre eux.

Enfin, le titre est une référence à une chanson de Sade, un morceau qui me touche beaucoup et qui a mon sens colle très bien à l'ambiance...

Bon la fin part un peu en cacahuète, j'avais très bien en tête la situation mais pas l'issue, alors c'est un peu du n'importenaquoi!

Je vous aime encore et toujours!

Kisses So.


End file.
